Alice Human Sacrifice
by Hikaru2322
Summary: For some strange reason, the people of Silence Falls have disappeared. But when one by one, the exorcists go to the town, they discover that it's much more than disappearances. Yullen. Female Kanda with Cat ears.
1. Prolouge

"Kanda, I want you to go to the town of Silence Falls." Komui instructed Kanda.

"What's going on there?" She was ticked. Her cat ears and tail twitched to show her anger.

"Travelers have been disappearing. WE don't know whether or not it's the work of innocence or Akuma. You'll be the only one. A finder won't accompany you either."

"Ok. I'll head out immediately." She left the room to go pack her bag.

"Kanda?" Allen appeared and greeted his lover.

"I'm going on a mission. Just me. Not sure when I'm going the get back." She answered.

"Ok. Just make sure that you come back safe and sound. Promise me that." Allen kissed Kanda.

"I promise." She kissed back.

* * *

I should probably explain. To those who have no idea why Kanda is female and has cat ears and a tail, it's because I used it in a previous fanfiction, and loved it. You don't have to read it to understand this story though. But if you want to, the title is 'Neko Ai'. The sequel's title is 'Neko Ai 2'. I'm so unoriginal with my titles. Hope that you enjoy this one! ^^


	2. First Alice

_There was once a little dream_

* * *

Kanda stepped off the train into the near-deserted town. There wasn't a single living soul in those streets. All of the doors and windows were shut tightly. Even the hotel was locked.

"Fuck. Well isn't this just great." Kanda mumbled to herself.

"What do you expect? They've all gone to wonderland." Kanda spun around and saw a girl standing in the middle of the empty street. She had long black hair and wore a long black dress. She had grey skin, yellow eyes, and stigmata on her forehead. She was a Noah.

"I'm Usagi. The Noah of Sacrifice." She giggled.

"What?" Kanda quickly drew Mugen and readied an attack.

"Oh my. You're an exorcist. That makes you perfect for the role of Alice." She smiled. Kanda felt herself losing conciseness.

* * *

Kanda awoke in a forest. There was almost no light. The twisting, leave less trees where pitch-black.

"What?" she looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a red and black apron-dress. She no longer wore her bandana. Thus, her ears and tail where free. At least she still had Mugen. But a tattoo of a red spade was present on the back of her right hand. She got up and continued into the forest.

"Hello Mistress Alice." A talking bird flew next to Kanda.

"Okay. Now I've seen everything." She stared. "Where am I?"

"You're in wonderland!" The bird cheered.

"Wonderland? Oh right. That Noah said something like that."

"Noah? All I know of is you, Mistress Alice!" The bird followed Kanda as she continued down the path. _Alice?_ Kanda thought. She shrugged and brushed it off. There was no physical path through the forest. Trees and bushes were constantly getting in the way of the cat-eared exorcist.

"Dammit! There's too much crap in the way!" Kanda pulled out Mugen and began to cut her own path.

"Mistress Alice! Please stop! You mustn't do that!" The bird pleaded.

" Che. I'll do what I want." Kanda continued. She began to chop down many things that were in her path. Many small creatures tried to prevent her from killing the forest. They were all unsuccessful when she cut them down.

"You're not Alice. You're a sinner." Kanda turned around and saw the Noah known as Usagi. Suddenly, Kanda was pulled into a blood red cell shaped like a spade.

"You must be locked up forever." Usagi began to walk away. She ignored Kanda's cries of pain.

"You can't do this! Stop! Let me out! I made a promise!" Usagi ignored all of these cries.

"I guess it's time to wait for another Alice."


	3. Second Alice

Allen couldn't believe it. Kanda hasn't returned from her mission.

"Send me next!" he demanded. Allen couldn't take it anymore. Being away from Kanda was incredibly painful. Komui could see that pain in Allen's eyes.

"Alright." The chief said.

* * *

The town was still deserted. Just like it had been when Kanda arrived. Usagi smiled with delight when she saw Allen enter the town.

"Hello." She greeted the white haired boy.

"You're a Noah!" Allen activated the Crowned Clown.

"Hello exorcist. My name is Usagi. I'm the Noah of Sacrifice. You're the second one to come." She smiled.

"You know Kanda?" this made Allen even angrier. She was the cause of Kanda's disappearance.

"Kanda? I only know of Alice. But she's no longer Alice."

"You killed her!" Allen accused.

"No. I merely trapped her for being a sinner." She giggled. "Wonderland needs a new Alice. Care to volunteer?"

* * *

Unlike Kanda, Allen awoke on a stage.

"What happened to my clothes?" he now wore a white button-up shirt, brown pants, and a blue scarf. A blue diamond tattoo was present on his right hand.

"Sir Alice! Your music!" a tiny figure with an eye patch handed him a sheet of music.

"What do I do this?" he asked the small child.

"This is your concert and here is your music!" Allen took the sheet music and began to sing. It was wonderful. All of a sudden, people filled the empty seats. They're faces weren't visible in the dim lighting of the concert hall. There was only a mere spotlight shining on Allen. The people may not have been visible, but they were there. They remained silent as if mesmerized by Allen's singing.

The tiny world began to grow and grow. Wonderland was no longer made up of just the forest and the stage that Allen sang from. The world became larger and larger. Towns grew. Mountains and land marks formed. People were now present. The sky changed into a rainbow of colors. Wonderland was now complete.

The crowd began to clap as if Allen's performance was over. But he did not stop. He could not stop. Nor did he want to. The protective notes became sour and evil.

"Hmph. Looks like this one was no good after all. He failed as well." Usagi pouted changing back to her original form. She had disguised herself as the little child that gave Allen the music. The crowd in the auditorium became evil skeletons. Before they could leave and poison the now perfect Wonderland, Allen stopped. He turned and saw that his right hand, the one with the blue diamond, held a silver gun.

"W-what is this!?" Allen grasped his wrist with his left arm. He attempted to stop himself from raising the gun to his head.

"Why?" tears strewed down his face. His efforts were wasted. The gun was pressed against the side of his head.

"Good bye." The gun shot rang throughout the new world. The people mourned for the loss of the second Alice. Everybody loved his as he died. Wonderland would not survive long without and Alice.

A single blue rose grew from the gunshot wound on Allen's body.


	4. Third Alice

The whole Order was in mourning. It had been 2 months since Allen and Kanda's disappearance. They were now pronounced dead. But, the mission still had to be completed and the next exorcist to leave would have to be decided soon.

Lenalee hated this. She felt helpless. She could do nothing to stop this tragedy. But, she felt like she had to try something.

"Big Brother Komui. Send me next." She ordered. She was determined to make Allen and Kanda's deaths count.

"I can't." Komui refused. "I won't."

"Please! I'll be okay! I promise!" Lenalee pleaded. Komui was torn. How could he refuse his pleading younger sister?

* * *

"Ooh. Another female." Usagi was incredibly happy. Another exorcist had finally come. Wonderland was in peril. It was crumbling without an Alice. Usagi had worked too hard to let this world die. Her power allowed the creation of new worlds and dimensions. But in order to create living creatures, she needed human souls. Hence, why the entire town was deserted.

"The town is deserted. How could this be? Am I too late?" Lenalee wondered. The town was just as empty as when Allen and Kanda had come not too long ago.

"Actually, you're just in time!" Usagi smiled.

"Who are you!?" Lenalee was shocked to find that there was a living soul other than her own in the town.

"I'm Usagi. The Noah of Sacrifice." She replied with an evil grin.

"A Noah!?"

"Yep. And you're my new Alice."

* * *

Lenalee had awoken to a small village. Her hair had grown longer than it had ever been and was now tied in tow pigtails. She was wearing a light green dress with a white apron. It was similar to Kanda's. The green clover had appeared on her hand.

"Mistress Alice! Mistress Alice is here!" voices sang. Their owners appeared out of the rundown homes. They were regular people. But they had been stricken by tragedy, disease, and death without an Alice.

"Alice?" Lenalee was scared. She had been talking to Usagi just a couple seconds ago.

"Mistress Alice. Don't leave us Mistress Alice. Don't leave us." The villagers pleaded and cheered. Their voices were soft and child-like despite their various ages.

"Who's Alice?" Lenalee asked.

"You're Alice! Mistress Alice must go to the castle!" They pointed to a large, dark green castle looming in the distance.

"Might as well." Lenalee sighed and started her journey.

* * *

"Hello! Is anyone here?!" Lenalee banged on the entrance to the large castle. When it did not open, she decided to kick it open. Just as she was about to activate her dark boots and discover that they were not there, the door slowly opened with a maddening creak. She cautiously walked inside. For an abandoned castle, it was incredibly clean and well looked after.

Lights were shining. The castle sparkled with various priceless objects, walls, floors, and paintings in various shades of green. She traveled down a long hallway and then happened upon a large throne room. The throne was big and green as well. A small figure stood in front of the throne.

"So you've finally come, Alice." It was a white rabbit standing on its two hind legs.

"You're a rabbit! And you're talking! That's impossible!" Lenalee pointed and shrieked.

"Anything is possible in Wonderland. I am Usagi. Your new advisor. And you, are Alice. The Queen." The rabbit responded.

"Usagi? That's the name of that Noah!" Lenalee wasn't THAT stupid.

"Noah? I've never heard of a Noah. Come, it is time for you to rule Wonderland."

* * *

Lenalee had become a wonderful Queen. With her as ruler, Wonderland had become a wonderful place. It truly lived up to its name. There was no longer disease, poverty, famine, or disaster. She was fair and kind to her subjects. Usagi guided her and made sure that there were no mistakes. Lenalee had long forgotten the true reason why she was in Wonderland.

It had been a long and tiring day. Lenalee made her way to her extravagant bedroom. Usually, Usagi went with her everywhere. But not tonight.

"I wonder where that cute little rabbit had gone." Lenalee wondered to herself. She turned the corner of the hallway and saw the small rabbit talking to itself. She hid behind the corner and listened.

"She's doing extremely well. Yes, I know. Hopefully this one won't fail." What? Was it the rabbit's doing that Allen and Kanda disappeared? Lenalee tried to run and not be seen. But the rabbit saw.

* * *

Lenalee was stubborn. After hearing the rabbit's conversation, she allowed her rule to slip. Sadness and despair returned to the kingdom. Usagi was furious.

"I cannot allow her to ruin my precious Wonderland." Her form was none other than the rabbit. Finally having enough, she approached Lenalee one day.

"Mistress Alice. I have a gift for you."

"Well. What is it?" Lenalee glared. The girl had become vain. She spent countless resources for jewels and exotic clothes. The servants of the castle had become her slaves.

"It is an apple." The rabbit offered the Queen said apple.

"An apple!?! How dare you mock me! You should know by now not to waste my time with such trivial matters." The evil queen spat. She had grown to hate the rabbit.

"Yes. I am sorry. But this is no ordinary apple. It is special." Usagi bowed.

"Special?"

"Yes. It has the power to make your wish come true."

"Really? Gimme!" Lenalee snatched the apple from Usagi's paws and took a big bite. But, instead of the granting of her wish, the whites of her eyes turned black. The girl gave a blood curdling scream.

"What is wrong, Mistress Alice?" Usagi smirked, unable to hold the joy of her victory inside herself. She turned back to her true form as well.

"W-what is this?!!? You're rotting!!!!!" The Queen screamed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Usagi took another step closer to the throne from which the Queen sat upon.

"G-get away!!!!" she stuttered.

"I think that Mistress Alice needs to take a break." Usagi continued to smile. The Noah summoned the servants to take Lenalee away.

"No! Stop! I order you! Don't touch me!!" She screamed, tears streaming from her blackened eyes. She was thrown into a black room with no windows. Nothing but darkness as her companion.

"Good bye. Alice."


	5. Fourth Alice

A bookman must watch over and record history without feeling. There must be no biases. He many never become too attached to the paper and ink known as the people of history. But, after losing his three closest friends, in the world, Lavi couldn't help but cry.

"This is becoming a problem." Section Leader Reever told Komui. The Chief had become depressed and unresponsive after Lenalee had been declared dead.

"It's not like we can't send anybody. The fact that every exorcist who has gone to Silence Falls disappeared means that there's something out there."

"But the real problem is, who do we send next?" Komui sighed. He hadn't been talking much. His voice sounded dry and gravely. He was so depressed that he wasn't even working on a new Komlin.

"Perhaps Lavi." Bookman suggested.

"H-how long have you been there!?!?!" Reever jumped.

"Long enough."

* * *

Usagi was very bored. Bored out of her mind to be exact. She hated that the town was deserted. She had even explored every inch and place that was imaginable within the town's boundary line.

"May be I shouldn't have sent everybody to Wonderland all at once." She sighed. It wasn't like she could move to the next town or leave either. She needed an Alice.

Right on cue, Lavi arrived at the train station. For some reason, Bookman wouldn't come. Lavi admitted that it felt weird without the geezer panda around.

"Are you sure that you want to come here sir? All of the people who have come to this town wearing a coat similar to yours have disappeared. There's nobody here." The conductor warned Lavi as he stepped off the train.

"That's exactly why I'm here." Lavi smiled. He continued into the town, leaving the poor conductor to wallow in his own confusion. "They sure were right. There's nobody here." No signs of life could be seen. Not even by Lavi's trained bookman eye. Except for one beautiful girl. Her long black hair was just as dark as her dress. Lavi almost didn't see her.

"Strike!" He ran over to the girl with a heart for his single eye.

"Hi ya! My name's Lavi! What's yours?" he smiled.

"Usagi." She replied.

"What a cute name! So, Usagi, what're you doing in such a lifeless town?"

"I'm waiting for Alice." She said vaguely.

"Alice? A sister? A friend?"

"No. You." She smiled allowing her Noah form to show. The next thing Lavi knew, there was darkness.

* * *

"Lavi. Wake up." Lavi awoke to himself!?!

"What?" He jerked upwards and came face-to-face with a mirror image of himself. But, it was a little girl. She wore a black bandanna with half of a yellow heart on it. Even her eye patch was on her left eye and not her right. Upon closer inspection, Lavi had a similar outfit on as well. He had even shrunk to her size.

"Who are you!?!" He shivered.

"I'm Lani. You're twin sister." She smiled. Somehow, he felt that he could trust her.

"C'mon. Let's go to the village." She held out her hand and he took it. Together they set off to the tiny village. Along the way, they saw a black forest. The only source of color was a red path.

"What's that?" he asked.

"That's the path to the first Alice. She was locked away because she was a sinner." Lavi replied. Hearing that, Lavi decided to drop the subject. Soon, they happened upon a grave. The grave stone was blue and it depicted a blue diamond on it.

"What's this?"

"That's the grave of the second Alice. He was a singer. But he was shot by a cross-eyed man. Or so I'm told. Apparently everybody loved him as he died." They continued to walk by.

"How much longer until we get to the village?"

"Not long." The tiny village soon came into view. In the distance, you could see a large, green castle looming in the distance.

"What's that?"

"That's the third Alice's castle. She was an evil queen. Nobody knows if she's still alive or not." Before Lavi could ask who the heck all these people where, the villagers appeared from their homes.

"It's the Alices! The Alices! Don't leave us! Don't leave us!" they cheered and pleaded.

"Who're the Alices?" Lavi was utterly confused.

"We are." Lani smiled.

"Here." A woman in green clothes handed the twins an envelope with a green clover as a seal. Lavi opened the envelope and pulled out a card. It was the Ace of Hearts. But the heart was yellow. Lavi didn't notice this, but half of a yellow heart appeared on his hand, and the other half on Lani's.

"What does this mean?" Lavi was full of questions today.

"It's an invitation to the castle. Look." Lani held up her left hand. When Lavi connected his to hers, they formed a heart with their fingers. Lavi noticed the half yellow hearts now. The two began to walk to the castle.

"Be sure to come back safe, Sir and Mistress Alices!" The villagers called.

* * *

The castle may be huge, but inside, almost no one was there. Very few servants were seen scurrying around.

"I wonder where the queen is." Lavi and Lani began to explore the castle. They split up to cover more ground. It wasn't long before Lavi found a big, black door. A large green clover was painted on it. Out of pure curiosity, he opened the door.

There was nothing but darkness inside. But, there was a single figure sitting on floor.

"Lenalee!" Lavi immediately recognized his fellow exorcist.

"Lavi? Is that you? What are you doing here?" she turned to face him. Lavi couldn't help but gasp. She wore bandages that covered her eyes and a broken green tiara. Her green dress was in tatters. If she had been standing, her hair would still be touching the ground.

"Quite a sight eh?" she chuckled.

"You're the evil queen?! Why would they say that!"

"They're right though. I was evil. The Noah, Usagi, punished me by giving me the sight of rotting flesh. That is all I see." She confessed.

"Lavi! Where are you?" Lani called.

"Who's that?" Lenalee asked.

"Lani. She's my twin."

"Lani!!!? That must be Usagi! She took the form of a rabbit for me. You mustn't trust her. Here." Lenalee handed Lavi a golden knife. "I do admit that I was planning to take my own life. The visions are just too frightening. Even with these bandages." She smiled.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Take her own life? That's just not like Lenalee.

"You'll know."

"Lavi!" Lani's voice was coming closer and closer.

"Quick! Get out!" Lenalee commanded and Lavi ran out of the room and closed the door behind him. He turned around and almost smashed faces with Lani.

"What was in there?" she inquired.

"N-nothing." Lavi lied. He hid the knife behind his back.

"OK. C'mon! I found a really cool room!" she began to skip away from Lenalee's door. Lavi followed. He now knew what he had to do.

"It's right here." She giggled, putting her hand on the doorknob. Just before she could open the door, Lavi rested his left hand on her shoulder.

"No." Then everything went red.

* * *

**Epilogue** (too short to move to separate chapter)

"Interesting. You found a way out of Wonderland." Usagi was standing over four people who were lying on the ground. The first was Kanda. Her hands, feet, and mouth were bound by red chains. She no longer even had the drive or energy to struggle. Her lover, who was the second person lay next to her. Allen was already dead. A blue rose blooming from his gunshot wound. The third was Lenalee. She was sobbing and covering her eyes. The sight of the rotting flesh was just too unbearable. Lastly, the fourth was Lavi. He was sleeping, never to wake up from his dream.

"It's incredible how you knew that the only way out of Wonderland was to kill my form in the dream. Too bad those efforts were wasted." The exorcists were left in the middle of town. Their deaths came shortly after.

"Now, I wonder…… Who's the next Alice?"


End file.
